fairytailguildfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Magia i Krew: Historia Yarato
'Historia Yarato '- pierwsza z opisanych historii postaci. Większość wydarzeń dzieje się jeszcze przed wydarzeniami z Magii i Krwi. Słowa Koto Cześć. Nazywam się Koto Rai i opiekowałem się Shirim odkąd ten miał sześć lat. Nigdy nie potrafiłem znaleźć z nim wspólnego języka. Mimo iż był to zwykły dzieciak, sześcioletni gówniarz, nie zachowywał się on tak, jak jego rówieśnicy. Kiedyś wyznał mi, że rodzice go porzucili, a wcześniej nie miał powodzenia u przyjaciół. Dziwiło mnie to - zachowywał dziwną pogodę ducha, mimo trudności z porozumieniem. Raczej był lubiany przez innych. Kim byli jego rodzice? Nigdy nie mówił. Twierdził, że zapomniał albo że chce zapomnieć. To strasznie dojrzałe słowa, jak na kogoś takiego. Ale zasadniczo w wieku sześciu lat chyba przestał dojrzewać. Tak jakby to wszystko zebrało się w jego dzieciństwie, by potem zaniknąć. Dziwny fenomen. Zasadniczo nie byłem jego ojcem i nie starałem się nim być, bo on tego nie chciał. A ja mu wierzyłem. Opowiadał mi kiedyś, że miał przyjaciółkę imieniem Yika... wtedy, kiedy miał jeszcze cztery lata. Była to jedna z jego dwóch przyjaciółek? Chyba dwóch. Nikt więcej nie chciał się z nim przyjaźnić. Lubił ją i nieraz wspólnie bawili się na placu zabaw, opowiadał mi też jak kiedyś wspólnie poszli na lody. Wtedy wydawało mu się to jeszcze być przygodą, lecz kiedy mi to mówił, był uciekinierem z miasta. Nie pamiętam już zbyt wiele z tej ich wyprawy na lody, ale chyba zgubili się w mieście i musieli pytać się obcych ludzi o pomoc. Na pewno zmieniło to tego chłopaka na dobre. Śmiesznym było to, że poszli na lody, ale zapomnieli pieniędzy! Handlarz okazał się być jednak miły i dać im kilka gałek za darmo. Jego rodzice szybko okazali się być zimnymi draniami. Byli niemagiczni i gdy zauważyli, że jeszcze jako pięciolatek Yarato ma zadatki na maga wody - lubił chlapać innych na duży dystans, bawił się kontrolą żywiołu - zostawili go. Nie wiem, z czego wynika ten strach. Może po prostu bali się, że go źle wychowają, zmarnują talent i stwierdzili że tak będzie dla niego lepiej? Albo to po prostu jakaś forma ksenofobii? Pytałem się go, ale mówił że nie wie. Możliwe że nawet nie chciał wiedzieć. Kontaktów z Yiką też mu nieraz zabraniano, gdyż ona była magiem nocy. Swoją drogą to bardzo interesujący rodzaj magii, nieprawdaż? Druga przyjaciółka chyba nazywała się Viridi i była od niego o trzy lata starsza. Nieraz opowiadał mi, jak piękna mu się wydawała. W sumie ciekawi mnie, czy teraz ją odnalazł oraz czy poznał w niej swą starą znajomą sprzed lat. Yarato opuścił mnie gdy znalazłem sobie ukochaną, która polubiła go i zaczęła traktować jak naszego syna. Ja w sumie dałem się temu pochłonąć, lecz on tego nienawidził. Nie potrafił zrozumieć, że rodzicielstwo nie musi oznaczać odrzucenia, lecz tylko to w tym widział. Chciał być samotnikiem i po prostu od nas uciekł, zostawiając wzruszający list. Nie chcę o tym mówić. Moja ukochana zrozumiała jego decyzję dopiero po kilku dniach. Nadal jestem z nią, mamy nawet dziecko. Nie jest ono magiczne i nie przeżyło tego, co Yarato, więc wychowujemy je normalnie. Czasem tęsknię za tym małym draniem. Pewnie teraz jest kimś silnym. Być może wróci kiedyś do Urbem, zapozna Viridi na nowo i odnajdzie innych, magicznych przyjaciół. Cudownie byłoby mieć wychowanka, który później byłby jednym ze słynnych Dragonów. Może jeszcze kiedyś mnie odwiedzi... 05.10.Y345 Słowa Yiki Lairu Nie wiem co mam powiedzieć. Nazywam się Yika Lairu, jestem Magiem Dnia i Nocy i znałam Yarato gdy ten miał jeszcze cztery czy pięć lat, a ja pięć czy sześć. Przyjaźniliśmy się przez półtora roku i to ja zapoznałam go z moją świetlistą przyjaciólką, Viridi Kibą. Polubili się. Dużo czasu spędzaliśmy się bawiąc - z początku jak każde inne dziecko, potem on zaczął odkrywać w sobie zdolności magiczne, a ja, nie chcąc być gorsza od chłopca, również zaczęłam je w sobie znajdować. Kiedy jednak jego rodzice zauważyli, jak się bawimy, zabronili nam kontaktów. W sumie, jego rodzice okazali się skurwysynami, bo go zwyczajnie porzucili. Gdy my się bawiliśmy, oni po prostu się wyprowadzili, a on został sam. Strasznie źle na to zareagował. Chciałam, by został ze mną, moi rodzice pewnie by go przyjęli, ale on uciekł. Miał wtedy tylko sześć lat i postanowił uciec z miasta! Wcześniej nasze najdłuższe wypady sięgały tylko wioski Grass... Wątpię, by kiedykolwiek wrócił do Urbem. Pewnie ma złe wspomnienia z tym miastem. 06.10.Y346 Słowa nieznanych magów Mag pierwszy. Yarato? Młody i utalentowany. Pewnie kiedyś będzie magiem klasy S. Bardzo lubił wieprzowinę. Nieśmiały w środku, otwarty na zewnątrz. Szukał znajomości wśród każdego, znajdował ją u wielu, lecz z nikim nie wiązał się w prawdziwą przyjaźń. W pewnym sensie bał się ludzi, ale wiedział, że ich potrzebuje. Zero smykałki do mojej magii, absolutny geniusz jeśli chodzi o jej przeciwieństwo. Byliśmy jak ogień i woda - ja stary, on młody. Ja spokojny, on aktywny. Ja - mag ognia. On - potencjalny geniusz magii wody. Znalazł się przypadkiem, pomieszkał u mnie dwa tygodnie. Mówił, że nie ma domu i szuka swojego miejsca na świecie. Z początku nie na rękę wydawało mi się przyjęcie go do siebie, lecz po dłuższej rozmowie z nim stwierdziłem, że może zostać na chwilę. Ja się z nim zżyłem, on ze mną nie. Więc sobie poszedł. 11.12.Y344 Mag drugi. Nie chodzi już o sam talent, nie chodzi o dojrzałość w młodym wieku. Poznałem go jak miał osiem lat i zaimponował mi w nim... ten jego błysk w zielonych oczach. Mały blondyn, a jednak od początku wiedziałem, że będą z niego ludzie. Chciałem mu trochę pomóc w odnalezieniu swojej drogi, więc pokazałem mu swoje życie. Stwierdził jednak, że życie takie jak moje - proste, z dnia na dzień, bez większych ambicji i radość z małych przyjemności - nie jest dla niego. Szukał przygód. 03.02.Y344 Mag trzeci. Nadal nie wiem jakim skurwysynem trzeba być, by porzucić dziecko. Przygarnąłem go, chciałem być dla niego ojcem, kimś, kogo młoda osoba potrzebuje. Ale on uważał, że nie potrzebuje. Że nie chce, by ktoś narzucał mu styl życia. Potraktowałem to jak gówniarskie wyżalenie. Potem gdzieś straciłem z nim kontakt na pół roku. Potem wrócił, ale tylko na jeden dzień. Nadal był młody i trzymał się swoich gówniarskich wyżaleń, ale przyniósł mi moje ulubione mięso - upolowaną sarenkę. Tylko raz jadłem z nim sarninę, a on pamiętał to po sześciu miesiącach! Fajny dzieciak był z niego, no. 01.03.Y345 Słowa niemagicznego człowieka Błazenada, po prostu. Tak mogę określić jego zachowanie. Dziewięciolatek przyszedł po prostu do mnie i spytał, czy go przenocuję na noc. Jak tak w ogóle można? Osoba w tym wieku potrzebuje szkoły i rodziców, a on mi mówi i się pyta, czy może u mnie zostać. Pytam się go o rodziców, to powiedział że umarli. Gdy mu powiedziałam, że zgłoszę to pobliskiemu domowi dziecka, zwyczajnie uciekł. Oczywiście że to zgłosiłam, ale jego nie było już w mieście. Jejku, co za niewychowany bachor... 07.08.Y346 Słowa wilków 30.03.Y346 Słowa Karasu Tari No cześć. Karasu jestem. Pytasz o Shirego? Nie ma problemu, o tym młodym to można godzinami opowiadać. Znalazłem takiego dziecięciolatka, trenował sobie w lesie. Był magiem wody, super sprawa - ja też bowiem nim jestem. Już pierwszego dnia zauważyłem jego talent - był w stanie zbierać wodę z otoczenia, a obalenie nią drzewa zajmowało mu pół minuty. Dla mnie to pesteczka... gdybym miał jeszcze swoje Yantori. Ale teraz on je ma - sprawa na później. Pokazałem mu kilka tricków z Magii Kontroli Mórz. Poprosił mnie, bym go trochę pouczył, to zaprosiłem go na tymbarka by ze spokojem się poznać. Był wyluzowany - podobało mi się to. Nie mógł zagrzać tyłka w swoim miejscu, przypominał trochę mnie z dzieciństwa, tyle że był sierotą. Po tymbarku poszliśmy do mnie do domu, mieszkałem wtedy... no kurde, tu gdzie teraz. Po co ktoś w moim wieku miałby się jeszcze ruszać? Wystarczy mi jedna osteoporoza. Dałem mu zwój, z którego kiedyś sam się uczyłem. Były na nim podstawy mojej magii. Trochę z początku mu pomagałem, ale jego talent był kompletnym przeciwieństwem działania mojego wieku. Przegonił mnie w miesiąc i wtedy przestałem być jego nauczycielem. Raczej byłem jego starym - no kurde, siedemdziesiątka na karku! - kumplem. Z czasem coraz rzadziej zostawał u mnie na nocleg, bywało, że wpadał raz na tydzień... a potem się pożegnał. Z mojego wachlarza korzystał już od początku nauki, a gdy stał się zdecydowanie lepszy ode mnie, dałem mu go na własność. Uważam, że postąpiłem słusznie. Trupowi broń niepotrzebna, robale i tak zjedzą. Anegdota z jego życia, pytasz się? Hm. Opowiem ci o jego postępowaniu wobec zwierząt. Szliśmy przez las, trenowałem go wtedy w tworzeniu strumieni wzroku. Jednym z nich zauważył kulejącą sarnę, która nie mogła dojść do wodopoju. To norma w lesie - takie są prawa natury. Ale on stwierdził, że takie cierpienie jest czymś okrutnym. Zebrał wodę i napoił to zwierzę. To było po prostu takie... miłe z jego strony. Tą samą sarnę zauważył dzień później zjedzoną przez wilki. Powiedział wtedy, że to i tak dobrze, że ją napoił dzień wcześniej - przynajmniej im było smaczniej. Trzeba było mu to przyznać - potrafił kochać. Czy ciekawi mnie, co się z nim teraz dzieje? Pewnie że tak. Mimo tego, że świat jest dziwny, rzadko zdarza się trafić na tak utalentowanego, kochającego i ciekawego świata dziesięcioletniego dojrzałego sierotę. Myślę, że będę o tym małym skurwysynu pamiętać nawet, gdy trafi mnie Alzheimer. 07.01.Y347 Słowa Adriana Dragneela Haha! Yarato, pytasz? Widywałem go nieraz gdy szlajał się po mieście. Wtedy jeszcze nie wiedziałem co przeżywał z początku swej obecności tu. Nie wiedziałem, jak się wychowywał. Z początku był jednym z wielu magów, którzy mieszkali w Urbem. Albo nie, czekaj. On nie mieszkał, on był. Wiele czasu spędzał na obrzeżach, zdarzało się że widywałem go tylko raz na ulicy, gdy przechodziłem obok. Zapamiętałem go, bo nie bał się używać swej magii w środku miasta, zarówno by się ogrzać, jak i ochłodzić. Jako potencjalnego Dragona zaczęliśmy go traktować gdy miał trzynaście lat. Narobił strasznego bigosu wśród lokalnych magów, trochę poniszczył w mieście... zdarza się, młodość. Niektórzy z nas go obserwowali. Ponad rok później poznałem go jako przyjaciela. Popiliśmy trochę, potem mały sparing... fajnie było, no. Ma chłopak talent! Ciekawe, czy stanie się jednym z nas. Na razie z nami współpracuje w sprawie, która dotyczy też i moich przyjaciół z gildii. Sam do jej powstania trochę się przyczynił, ale niechcący. Nie mogę go winić. Mam nadzieję, że ta babuszka nie będzie dla nas problemem. 14.08.Y349 Słowa Viridi Kiby Czemu tak późno poznałam w tym ambitnym magu wody swojego przyjaciela sprzed lat? Mam mu tyle do powiedzenia, ale jest tak mało czasu na normalną rozmowę. Niech tylko całe to zamieszanie się skończy, to zabiorę go do Yiki. On tak dawno jej nie widział! Ciekawe, czy ucieszy się gdy ją zobaczy. 15.08.Y349 Słowa Sarutobiego Evansa Cześć. Nazywam się Sarutobi Evans, ojciec jednego z Dragonów, Petera Evansa. Shiri był jednym z tych, którzy - podobnie jak mój syn - nie wstydzili się swojej magii. Używał jej wszędzie gdzie mu to było potrzebne i w sumie w ten sposób się poznaliśmy. Był upał, poprosiłem więc go o ochłodę. Mag wody maga wody zawsze zrozumie. Dobry z niego chłopak. Cieszę się, że jest w mieście trzech silnych i młodych magów tego żywiołu. Ja już ani silny, ani młody... Trochę smutno mi przez to, co uczyniłem. Dałem się omotać w pewnej chwili, mam nadzieję że mi to wybaczy. Nie no, na pewno to zrobi. To dobry, kochający chłopak. Ciężko mi to, jako ojcu, przyznać, ale ma większe serce niż mój syn. 15.08.Y349 Słowa Yarato Shiri A oto i moja historia. Rodzice? Nie wiem, czy kiedykolwiek mnie kochali. Pewnie tak, gdy jeszcze byłem normalny, to znaczy w ich mniemaniu: niemagiczny. Ale gdy okazało się, jaki jestem, zostawili mnie. Ciekawi mnie skąd u mnie taka zdolność, przecież ani mama, ani tata nie byli magami. Nie chcę w sumie o nich za dużo mówić. Skurwiele. Nawet nie zależy mi, by ich odnaleźć. Miałem młodszego brata, zwał się Amino. Ciekawe czy on również jest magiem... miał rok, gdy moi rodzice mnie porzucili. Kiedyś go odnajdę, najpierw jednak stanę się silniejszy, a on może oswobodzi się od rodziców. O ile oni nadal go kochają. Cztery lata, moja przyjaciółka, Yika. Nie wiem, gdzie jest teraz. Gdy sytuacja zrobi się stabilna, Viridi obiecała mi, że się z nią spotkam. Samą Kibę poznałem też gdy miałem cztery lata, a ona siedem. Wtedy wydawała mi się piękna... taka sama jest nadal. Lubię ją. Czasami zdarzało mi się za nią tęsknić, ale szybko mi to przechodziło. Podobną tęsknotę czułem za Yiką, miewałem wrażenie, że ucieczka z Urbem po tym, jak rodzice mnie zostawili była błędem... Ale gdy teraz o tym myślę, wiem, że nie była. Dzięki temu poznałem Koto. Wielu magów i niemagów. Poznałem Karasu i jego magię. Zrozumiałem świat i co najważniejsze, zrozumiałem siebie. To cudowne... w pewnym sensie. Chociaż życie sześcioletniego uciekiniera wcale nie jest proste. Nie pamiętam już kto mnie przygarnął jako pierwszy, w ogóle mało pamiętam z tamtego okresu. Samego Koto pamiętam, bo spędziłem z nim rok. Potem uciekłem, bo on i jego ukochana chcieli być moimi rodzicami. Nie powinienem uciekać wtedy w taki sposób. To było okrutne. Muszę ich kiedyś przeprosić... mój list, który im zostawiłem to zdecydowanie za mało. Miałem siedem lat gdy uciekłem po raz kolejny. Wtedy się typowo błąkałem. Nie pamiętam żadnego imienia, które miałoby jakieś znaczenie. Byłem w Riffautae, Karoi, Sairini i wielu innych miastach na kontynencie. Nigdy nie zwiedziłem Yoroshi, mimo, iż to stolica. Trochę bałem się ludzi. To w sumie dziwne, bo zawsze chciałem ich mieć przy sobie. Paradoks, nieprawdaż? Ale ja już taki jestem, jaram to, po prostu. Nie potrafię być ogarnięty. Koto miał rację mówiąc, że odkąd ukończyłem sześć lat, przestałem dojrzewać. No, może trochę jeśli chodzi o wygląd to się zmieniam. Pamiętam jakiegoś ziomka, który mnie nie rozumiał, więc go olałem, a potem wróciłem i dałem mu sarninę, by go przekupić na nocleg. Nie pamiętałem że ją lubi, ale ktoś mi po prostu to powiedział. A ten ziomek... myślał że pamiętałem. Może lepiej, że żyje w błędnym przekonaniu? Wilki były moimi przyjaciółmi przez długi czas. Należałem do Klanu Wilka, mimo iż nie znałem z niego nikogo i nikt nie wiedział, że w nim jestem. Ale czułem więź wobec ludzi, którzy tak samo jak ja rozumieli te zwierzęta. Ich zgranie, współpraca, brak zawiści i sensowna hierarchia - może tego brakuje ludziom? Sam nie wiem, długa rozkmina. W każdym razie lubiłem je. Raz jakiś kłusownik zabił dwójkę moich ukochanych alf. Strasznie mnie to zabolało, taka złość... jak można czynić krzywdę niewinnym? Chciałem go postraszyć, wyładować na nim złość, a on... Zginął. Po prostu zdechł. Nie wytrzymałem wtedy samego siebie i po raz kolejny uciekłem. Niedaleko było miasto Urbem. Nie chciałem tam wracać, ale wróciłem. Potrzebowałem wsparcia. Zostałem w mieście na dwa tygodnie, potem znów potrzebowałem samotności. Potem wracałem i uciekałem. Dziwne. Trwało to pół roku. Miałem dziesięć lat gdy poznałem najlepszego ziomka, jakiego w ogóle dane mi było poznać... oprócz Dragneela. I Luka. I Petera... Xandreda... Viridi... ew, nie umiem tego pozbierać. W każdym razie był super. Miał siedemdziesiątkę na karku, ale był naprawdę silny i sprawny, mimo osteoporozy... czy jakoś tak się nazywała ta choroba. Trudne słowo. Zaprosił mnie na tymbarka (bardzo dobry napój, czemu nie da się go kupić w Urbem? Może w Riffautae będzie), po czym poznaliśmy się. Nazywał się Karasu Tari i to on nauczył mnie magii, którą teraz się posługuję. Dał mi nawet ten piękny wachlarz, który trzymam w lewej ręce. Jestem mu za to dozgonnie wdzięczny, ale postanowiłem do niego nie wracać, dopóki nie stanę się kimś wielkim. Może wcześniej o mnie usłyszy, niż go odwiedzę? Chcę mu zrobić jak największą niespodziankę. Mówisz, że on może umrzeć? Bzdura, nie może. Jest silny i młody duchem. A to właśnie to się liczy, kumasz? Minęło dużo czasu. Trenowałem, wróciłem do Urbem... poznałem Sarutobiego Evansa, w sumie to chlapnąłem mu w twarz wodą, ale tego właśnie potrzebował. Potem poznałem Dragneela, trochę z nim popiłem, umówiliśmy się na walkę. Silny z niego skurwysyn! W sumie ta walka wywołała złość w tej babci, ale cóż. To nie moja wina, prędzej czy później coś przelałoby szalę goryczy. Teraz wraz z Dragonami muszę się udać na wyprawę by zapobiec katastrofie, którą może wywołać właśnie ta starsza pani. Dziwne. Mam mało czasu dla siebie, ale cóż. Przygoda mnie wzywa - takie życie. Fajnie byłoby zostać jednym z nich. Myślę, że póki co zostanę w Urbem. Może wreszcie zagrzeję gdzieś to swoje ruchliwe dupsko! 16.08.X349 Kategoria:Seria Magia i Krew Kategoria:Twórczość użytkownika KutaVifon Kategoria:Rozdziały